Floating platforms, e.g. rafts and the like, including assemblages of multiple such floating platforms joined together, have been described, including for supporting residences and other structures associated with land-based living. One such assemblage is described in U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/420,495, filed Dec. 7, 2010, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.